


Пирожки

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда вы встретите омегу, которая подойдёт вам идеально, вы не сможете сдерживать свои порывы. Традиционно — это будет желание убедиться в том, что омега в безопасности, и ей ничего не угрожает. Желание убедиться в этом во всех сферах её жизни. Вы будете заботиться о комфорте, что не всегда выглядит так, как вы себе представляете. Временами это желание принимает странные формы...





	Пирожки

Альф с детства воспитывают, как правильно быть представителем своего вида — это знают все. Можно не знать таблицу умножения, не уметь проговорить алфавит, или даже не уметь завязать шнурки, но невозможно не знать, каково это — быть альфой, бетой или омегой, тем более что принадлежность к тому или иному виду ясна с детства вне зависимости от пола.

— Когда вы встретите омегу, которая подойдёт вам идеально, вы не сможете сдерживать свои порывы, — вещал сухопарый старичок, едва различимый за массивной кафедрой. — Это не будет сродни откровению, но вы сразу поймёте, что это ваше, поскольку просто не сумеете сдержаться. Вам следует быть внимательными, едва вы заметите, что уделяете кому-то необычайное количество внимания, постарайтесь взглянуть на ситуацию трезво. Не позволяйте вашему поведению вылиться за рамки, установленные обществом. 

Традиционно — это будет желание убедиться в том, что омега в безопасности, и ей ничего не угрожает. Желание убедиться в этом во всех сферах её жизни. Вы будете заботиться о комфорте, что не всегда выглядит так, как вы себе представляете. Временами это желание принимает странные формы, и вместо того чтобы укрыть омегу, вы можете заставить её бегать или постараться закалить, но это не изменит сути. 

И последнее — желание накормить. Необходимость убедиться в том, что она питается правильно, и, следовательно, вы справляетесь со своими обязанностями добытчика. В стародавние времена демонстрируя подобное альфа загонял зверя и приносил его тушу, но, если вы обнаружите, что несёте своей омеге еду — здоровую, вкусную, или просто ту, которая ей понравится, — будьте уверены, это проявление того древнего инстинкта.

«Что за чушь», — всегда думал ты. Как вообще можно не заметить, что у тебя срывает крышу? Разве это не кинется тебе в лицо с разбегу и размаху красным опознавательным знаком, который невозможно будет проигнорировать? Как можно не понять, что ты встретил подходящую омегу? Их сладковатый запах всегда привлекает внимание альф, и ты сам можешь сказать, сколько из твоих товарищей по катку к какому виду принадлежит.

Ты представлял, что запах твоей идеальной омеги будет таким же особенным, что его просто невозможно будет игнорировать, так что насчёт всех этих проявлений — «ну бред же, бред!» — никакого значения этому придавать не стоит, просто нужно держать глаза, нос и уши открытыми, и она точно мимо не проскочит.

Этой же точки зрения ты придерживаешься, когда приезжаешь в Японию, и поселяешься в одной из комнат Ю-Топии, чтобы тренировать японского фигуриста, привлёкшего твоё внимание на банкете своим падением прямо тебе в ладони. Человек без запаха — разве это не чудо природы? Сколько не принюхивайся, но даже толики аромата не различить. Да ещё и катает так, что чувствуешь в себе желание, не оформившееся, невнятное, но такое сильное, что перехватывает дыхание.

И не изменяешь своим взглядам даже когда исследуешь весь небольшой отель и крохотный городок всего с парой достопримечательностей, привлекая толпы туристов, и после своей длительной экскурсии чувствуешь себя вымотанным, но счастливым. Счастливым ровно настолько, чтобы мотивировать несчастного японца вернуть себе форму, в которой тот был на Гран-При. Тренируешь его, тщательно следя за весом и объемами своего подопечного, и Юри не жалуется, даже не пытаясь роптать на то, что ты ограничиваешь его в потребляемых калориях.

Прозрение наступает внезапно, когда ты обнаруживаешь себя сжимающим ещё горячие японские пирожки в бумажном пакете, который так быстро пропитывается маслом. Пирожки с мясом, которые совершенно точно привели бы Юри в восторг, и которые ему столь же однозначно нельзя, пока он не придёт в норму. Крутишь пакет в руках, пытаясь вспомнить как вообще его приобрёл, но не находишь никакого отпечатка об этом событии у себя в голове. И правильно, рядовые события ведь и не должны их оставлять, верно?

Ты вертишь один из пирожков в пальцах, и тянешься откусить, но горячее, пропеченное тесто внезапно восторга у тебя не вызывает. Что за чёрт, ты ведь любишь пирожки, ненавидишь сопливую романтику ухаживаний, которую пропагандируют в сказках, и никогда не лезешь в чужую жизнь.

Не лезешь, с просьбами спать вместе. Не лезешь со своими расспросами о личной жизни. Не лезешь, стараясь касаться человека как можно чаще. Не лезешь, вызнавая все подробности того, чего тебе не пожелали сообщать, у близких и родных. Не лезешь, кожей к коже, не следишь внимательно, не отрывая взгляда, и не зарываешься носом в волосы на секунды, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать слабый, тонкий, но ни с чем несравнимый и неповторимый аромат, от которого твои мозги в голове плавятся, оставляя после себя горячее недоразумение вместо собранного пятикратного чемпиона. 

Не лезешь, все слышали? Это и будет твоей мантрой, твоей аффирмацией, твоей идеей фикс весь следующий сезон. 

Попал ты, Витя, ох, как же ты попал…


End file.
